


Work On Me

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Possessiveness, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight fluff, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean decides to accompany Seth into the gym and he's proving to be a big distraction for Seth who just wants to work out and blow off some steam. Dean has other ideas for blowing off the steam and when Seth doesn't get distracted enough, he takes extreme measures to get Seth's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seth is a fitness freak. Dean is not. On their day off Seth decides to go to the nearest gym and Dean accompanies him. Hoping to get some quality time out of it if he had it his way.

Seth dropped down the weights he was holding and tried to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat off of his body with a towel before he made his way towards a preacher bench and sat down on it. As he sipped on some water, his eyes wandered around to locate his partner. Finally finding him down in the corner doing some squats. Seth watched for a moment and admired. Dean's long lean muscular body working in all the right ways and looking as tempting as ever. 

As if Dean felt himself being watched, he turned around and his eyes found Seth's. He threw a smirk his way. A gleam in his pretty eyes as he deliberately started sticking his ass further in Seth's direction as if to tease him. Seth chuckled and shook his head prompting Dean to stick his tongue out at him in a childish manner before he went back to his work out. Seth smiled at his boyfriend and dropped down the now empty bottle on the floor as he got up to do some bench presses. 

As Seth laid back and was about to lift the weights, he felt a pressure on his front. He jumped in surprise and got up abruptly, almost causing his head to crash into Dean's who was for god knows what reason straddling Seth's lap facing the other way.

"What the hell Dean?"

Dean turned his head around to look at Seth's face. Eyes dancing with mischief. "What?"

Seth rolled his eyes and tried to push Dean off of him, "Seriously Dean? Behave yourself. Anyone can see us."

Dean turned around to nibble at Seth's ear as he grinned, "I don't care."

"I DO!" With that, Seth pushed Dean roughly off of him and he dropped down right on his ass wincing at the sudden impact. Seth had to hold back his laugh at Dean's expressions. Dean looked so damn offended. Eyes wide and almost hurt.

"You are such an asshole! You injured my ass! Now try to get near it, I'll end you!" Dean shouted in sheer anger as he tried to get up only to get tangled with Seth's feet and drop down again on the floor, making Seth laugh loudly this time.

"Fuck off. This is not funny." Dean was pouting adorably.

"Its a lot funny baby." Seth teased back as he offered Dean his hand and pulled him up. He looked around the almost empty gym and thought it was worth the risk as he tugged Dean down into his lap and kissed his pouting lips.

"Better?" He asked when he pulled back and took in Dean's flushed form.

"Nope. I am still disowning you from the privilege of owning my ass."

"You can't do that Deano. You know your ass loves me too much for that."

"But you don't deserve it! Here I am trying to give you a lap dance and you pushed me off!"

"Emm...baby, we are in the middle of a public gym. Ever heard of timing?"

"My ass is worth breaking all the rules."

Seth's eyes shined with lust as he grabbed a hand full of the said ass and whispered in a husky voice, "I can't disagree with that at all."

Dean giggled and rocked down on Seth's crotch, "So what do ya say? You are kinda really hot all sweaty and I am kinda really bothered seeing you manhandle all those weights...I think you can blow off some steam...right in my ass."

Seth flushed at Dean's words as he delivered a rough smack on his ass, "You are such a naughty boy Deano. And you know naughty boys get spanked for misbehaving? Hmm?"

"Oh bring it on...Daddy." Dean's voice was so raspy and all kinds of fucked up and it made Seth's head spin. He was saying all the right words that made Seth lose all kinds of control. But they were still in the middle of a gym where anyone could walk in and see them in this compromising position. So he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Dean was writhing in his lap and there was a hardness pressed up against his stomach. Telling him exactly how hard his boy was right now. He wanted to take care of him right now, badly. But it was all too risky. So he grabbed Dean's face in his hands and in the dirtiest voice possible whispered in his ear hotly, "When we get home, you are in trouble boy."

"I wanna be in trouble right now Seth! Come on!" And for emphasis, Dean grind down hard on Seth's now rock hard length and moaned whorishly. Which he knew would bother Seth in all the right ways.

"Stop pup. Just stop, okay? We are doing it my way. Now if you want Daddy to take care of you, you'll be a good boy and do what I say. You gonna get it but when we get home."

"FUCK OFF SETH!" Seth wasn't expecting Dean to snap like that so he gave Dean a warning look as Dean got off of his lap and glared at him.

"This is why I don't bring you to the gym with me."

Seth mumbled out.

Just then, the front door opened and a guy walked in. He was hot and muscular. And he had Dean's attention. Seth followed Dean's eyes watching the new entrant and he could tell Dean was already onto something. Dean turned his face back towards Seth and his eyes were full of mischief. He grinned and pulled his tight tank top off, leaving him shirtless. He was wearing these shorts that were low on his hips and hugged his ass curves perfectly. Seth smelled trouble.

Before he knew it, Dean was strutting towards the guy, ass swaying teasingly as he turned around to throw a mocking salute back at Seth. Seth watched as Dean 'accidentally' bumped into the new guy and easily started a conversation with him. More so flirting by the looks of it. He saw the guy checking Dean out and he felt his temple buzzing. Dean was so asking for it.

Seth tried to control his temper, telling himself that it wasn't smart to feed to Dean's games. He tried to get himself back in the zone and picked up a few weights from the floor and started a set. But his eyes stayed on Dean. Who was now spotting the dude. He forced himself to look away and focus on the task at hands.

When Seth's eyes found Dean again, his face turned red in anger and astonishment. Dean was fucking doing squats right in front of the guy who was blatantly checking out his tight ass. His muscles were rippling with sweat and he was basking in all the attention he was getting from that guy. Seth lost it. He dropped down the weights in his hands harshly and strolled towards Dean.

"Hey! Stop eye fucking him you pervert! Back the fuck off!"

Seth usually had a good hold on his temper, but seeing Dean's display of such open flirting had him reeling. He was so fucking mad and he was gonna make Dean pay for it. 

"And who the fuck are you?" The guy he just called out looked at him incredulously.

"His fucking boyfriend. Now move before I make you!" Seth gritted his teeth, sending death glares at the guy's way whose eyes flashed with shock and then turned sheepish.

"Well, no need to get all hostile. I was just being friendly. Bye Dean." And with that, the fucker was gone. 

Seth turned his angry eyes towards Dean who was gulping, realizing the mood he put Seth in. "That was rude." He said meekly and Seth snapped. He grabbed Dean's arm roughly and pulled him towards the shower area, pushing him inside the stall and locking the door. Dean tried to catch himself but failed and fell on the floor with a wince.

"What is wrong.." Before Dean could finish what he was saying, Seth was onto him. Gripping his hair roughly and pulling him up and against the wall. Roughly pressing his lips against Dean's in a dominating kiss. Dean whimpered and tried to have some control but Seth's hands grabbed his and held them up over his head as he violated Dean's mouth with a sloppy wet rough kiss.

"You little slut, can't stand to wait a bit? Don't you know who the fuck you belong to? Daddy's gonna remind you why you do not misbehave! Flirting like that...showing off WHAT BELONGS TO ME! Have you forgotten who owns you? HUH? Say it! Say it you little bitch! Who owns you?"

Dean gasped as Seth roughly pulled at his cock as he held his hands with his other hand in a tight grip. "You! Only you Seth! Please...I am sorry...I was just trying to..."

Seth gripped his jaw in his hand, shutting him up for good measures as his lusty dark eyes bore into Dean's wild yet anticipating gaze. 

"Who do you belong to? Answer me the right way!"

Dean gulped as he lets out, "I belong to Daddy."

Seth smirked, "That's right. And I am gonna remind you why you do not piss Daddy off."

With that, Seth pulled Dean off of the wall and turned him around so his face was now pressed against the wall. His hands ripped Dean's shorts off and he roughly grabbed at Dean's buttocks as Dean wiggled in his arms.

"STAY STILL!"

Hearing Seth's rough command, Dean tried to calm himself down. He let out a sharp cry as Seth smacked him across his ass with a hard slap. Soon one slap turned into two, then three and Dean lost count. His ass was stinging and his cock was rock hard. Seth going all angry and possessive was a such a huge turn on and Dean felt like a bigger slut than ever for getting turned on by it.

"Please Seth..."

"Please what? Huh? Are you sorry now?"

"Yes! Please...'m sorry....I'll behave..Just...fuck..."

"What do you want?" 

"Let me make it up to you...Please...."

"Keep your hands right there." Seth commanded as he kneeled on the ground, his face just inches away from Dean's sore ass. Dean felt Seth's rough hands grabbing at his asscheeks and spreading him. Exposing his hole to the cold air and Seth's gaze. He shivered all over as felt Seth blow at his hole. He involuntarily clenched his hole, making Seth release a lust filled growl, "Such a whore...Look at you...Look at this sweet hole twitching in anticipation...Just begging to be played with...to be filled..."

"Please Seth...Please..."

"Yeah...keep begging....love to hear you beg like a bitch in heat...You are so thirsty for a dick, you would go onto anyone to fill you, huh?"

"NO! Never! I was just trying to ge..." Dean's rambling was cut short with a gasp as Seth gripped his ass so roughly that Dean felt himself tear up, "Quiet. You have done enough boy."

Before Dean could respond, he felt Seth's warm tongue on his hot hole. Soon he was roughly getting tongue fucked by Seth who ate him like there was no tomorrow. Dean writhed and whined but didn't dare to move. He wanted to push his ass back into Seth and ride his face so bad but Seth had a death grip on his ass. Preventing him from moving at all.  
When Seth was done with his torture he reached around to cup Dean's dick. Finding it hard and leaking. "Such a filthy little slut...getting all hard for me....So tasty..." 

With a last lick to Dean's twitching asshole, Seth got up and turned Dean around. He ran his hungry eyes over Dean's sweaty body and groaned at how beautiful and needy he looked.

Seth reached down and undid his working pants. He got his dick out and stroked himself. Dean's eyes were fixed on the hot scene in front of him. He licked his lips and a whimper escaped his lips as he squirmed in his position.

"You hungry pup? Wanna suck on Daddy to show him how sorry you are?"

"Yes...Please Seth...want your dick so bad..."

Seth gripped Dean's hair and forced him on his knees in front of him. Dean's tempting lips begged to be wrecked. Mouth hanging open. Eyes looking at Seth with hope and begging permission. "Go on...Use that pretty little mouth to make Daddy happy. If you do a good job, I might let you cum. Or not." Seth cackled as Dean like a needy wanton whore attacked his dick with his lips. His mouth working Seth's dick wonderfully. Bobbing his head up and down and moaning and whining beautifully as he stuffed his mouth full of cock. Seth's eyes admired the picture in front of him and he couldn't help himself from gripping Dean's head in both hands and face fucking him roughly. Dean takes it all like the good boy he is. Gagging and moaning at the rough treatment. His dick leaking desperately for attention. It didn't take Seth too long to fill Dean's throat with his hot cum. Some leaking down Dean's chin making him look even more slutty. Seth loved that look on Dean. All wrecked and fucked out.

"Good boy. You took good care of Daddy. Now get you sweet ass up and find you pants. Just for the stunt you pulled, you'll have to wait till we get home if you wanna get fucked. It'll teach you to not piss me off again, specially when I am working out."

Dean whimpered at that but knew better than to argue as he nodded. He knew he would be getting his sweet release soon. Seth will make it worth the wait and torture with the mood he was in. And it only made Dean hungrier.


End file.
